Deltapearls
by anjeez929
Summary: Mermaid Melody with Deltarune characters! Instead of Humans and Mermaids, it's Greyners and Lightners. Darkners replace Panthalassa. Encounters are Deltarune battles but singing increases the attack power
1. Chapter 1

Related to Melodytale, an Undertale+Mermaid Melody AU, this is Deltapearls, using Deltarune. The music in the battle scene was Legendary Buster by Dash Track. Lyrics from Man on the Internet, albeit changed. Also, there are greyners. Based off the manga since Melodytale is based of the anime

* * *

Kris:(Narrating) Today is the opening day of the pearl baths. And It's gonna thrive thanks to us, the mother and son duo!  
Kris: Thank you for coming.  
(After the bath closes)  
Toriel: Great work today, Kris. Shall we take a bath too?  
Kris: Yeah, mom.  
Kris:(Narrating) The truth is I'm actually a lightner.  
?: hE is alWays doIng tHIs...  
(Enter Temmie, the guardian of the two)  
Temmie: kRIsP! cAnt yUO at LeaSt pUt your clOthEs iN tHe hAMpeR?!  
(Kris splashes water on Temmie)  
Kris: Kya! Pervert!  
Temmie: wHaT aRE yOu dOIng?!  
Kris: Sorry. I'll sing a sad song for you!  
Temmie: Uh oh...  
Kris:(Off-key) KIITE MUNE NO HAJIKETE TOBICHIRU NANDAROU!  
Temmie: ReALLY! wHAT WeRE yOu ThINKiNG?! LiHgTnerS witHoUT PEARLS aRE cOMpLeTElY toNEDeF! doNt FoRGEt. wE cAMe to ThE WORLD OF GREY to lOOK foR yOuR PEARL! bUT thE rADeR is BroKen  
Kris: Heh, your radar really sucks, Temmie.  
Temmie: wEll eXCuSE mE! tHIs is ThE fIRST tiME tHaT iT'S hAd a StrONg reActIOn!  
Toriel: Well whatever the case, it seems like seems like there's no mistake this time. First of all, a pearl is a Lightner's other half. You need it no matter what to become an adult Lightner. But that's enough. Go to sleep.  
Kris: Okay...  
(He left)  
Temmie: Is iT oKAy? tO nOt tEll kRIsP thE tRUth? thE WORLD OF LIGHT haS bEEn acTIng StRangE RecEntlY sO tHe mAtTer Of kRIsP's esSentIal  
Toriel: We'll tell him when the time comes. Kris is still a child after all.  
(Meanwhile)  
Kris: My pearl, huh. I wonder if she still has it. That was seven years ago.

(Flashback)

(Kris as a bright light watches a ship)  
Kris: Wow! Is that what they call a ship?  
(He started singing. A girl heard the voice.)  
?: A singing voice. Where's it coming from?  
(She saw Kris)  
(A ten story tall wave crashed onto the ship)  
Kris: The ship!  
(He tried to wake the girl. He put his blue pearl, disguised as a pencil, on the girl. She woke up.)  
?: You are...  
Kris:(Narrating) The dream of then... my First love

(Flashback)

(The next day, Kris was walking on a pier)  
Kris: The ocean in the morning feels Great!  
(He saw a reindeer monster playing beach volleyball)  
Kris: Wow!  
(The monster, named Noelle, walked up to Kris. She reminded him of the girl he saved seven years ago)  
Kris: Have you and I met before?  
Noelle: Are you hitting on me?  
Kris: That's not what I meant!  
Kris:(Thinking) What was I thinking? That flaky girl is nothing like that girl.  
Noelle: Well whatever you say. If you think I'm hot, come back this Sunday. There's a beach volleyball tournament that day. I'll be waiting for you.  
(Noelle winked. Kris's heart pounded)  
Kris: You're not hot at all!  
(He ran away)  
(Noelle reached for the pearl pencil the light gave him seven years ago)  
Noelle: Nah it can't be.  
(What no-one noticed was a goat with a green hat was watching)

(At school)  
Alphys, the teacher: W-We got a new student today.  
Kris: My name is Kris Dreemurr. Nice to meet you!  
Alphys: Your seat is over there. You can look on the textbook of the person sitting next to you.  
Kris: Ah! The girl from this morning!  
Noelle: What a coincidence.  
Kris: Yeah  
(Several boys are chatting about Kris and Noelle)  
Kris:(Narrating) Somehow... she seems familiar.  
Noelle: You're going on Sunday, right?  
Kris: Ah... umm...  
Noelle: Of course you are  
(The same goat from that morning came up to her)  
Ralsei: Dreemurr-kun, do you know Noelle-san? I'm Ralsei Rumerred. Call me Ralsei  
Kris:(Thinking) It's okay to call him that?  
Kris: Oh, of course!  
Ralsei: You're going to cheer on the beach volleyball match? Noelle-san's going to be so nervous!  
Kris: I-It's not like that  
Ralsei: Alright! I'm going to teach you Ralsei's secret girl getting formula! (Winks) After school, we'll go shopping and look for some swimsuits that'll really help you cheer her on.

(Ralsei and Kris took selfies, went out for ice cream, etc.)  
(Timeskip to a swimsuit store)  
Kris: This is so much fun!  
Ralsei: Kris, I found a good swimsuit for you!  
Kris: Oh, which one, which one?  
(Ralsei shows Kris an incredibly revealing speedo)  
Ralsei: This one!  
Kris:(Panics) Gya! No way! I'm going to be seen by girls too aren't I?  
Ralsei: Why of course! You'd wear this speedo for female eyes!  
(Ralsei notices a Deltarune locket)  
Ralsei: What a pretty pendant!  
Toriel: Kris!  
(Kris and Ralsei turned around)  
Toriel: So you're loitering around here! Hurry up and get back to the bathhouse. I need your help.  
Kris: I've completely forgotten?  
Ralsei: Your mother?  
Kris: Yeah. She's scary when she's angry. So I better go!  
Ralsei: No problem. Bye!

(At the bathhouse, Temmie was shouting at Kris)  
Temmie: whAt In tHe woRLd ArE yOU tHinKing, kRIsP! yOu wanT tO gO tO the bEaCh! iF YoU tRAnsfOrm wiThIn mUsiC, alL teh gReYnerS wiL PaNiC! i CheCkeD. ThE PearL isN't iN thE OcEAn!  
Kris: I know that, but... It's the ocean, it's the ocean! Don't you want to come too, Grassy? I'll keep it a secret from my mother  
(Temmie rages. But gives in)

(Sunday, at the beach)  
Ralsei and Kris: Kya!  
Temmie:(Thinking) I'm only studying the outside world. Studying!  
(Ralsei runs to the water)  
Ralsei: Kris, hurry up and get in!  
Kris: B-But my bathing suit  
Ralsei: It's alright! Don't worry about it!  
(Ralsei opens Kris's jacket covering his swimsuit)  
Kris: What are you doing!  
(Glamour shot of Kris in his speedo)  
(Some girls came up)  
Girl 1: You guys are cute. Let's play  
(One of them grabs Kris)  
Kris: H-Hey! Stop!  
(Noelle grabs the girl's arm)  
Kris: Noelle!  
Girl 1: The champion from this year!  
Girl 2: Oh, is he yours, sorry!  
Kris:(Thinking) Could it be that she was protecting me just now?  
Noelle: You look cute in your bathing suit. But I like things a little more risque.  
(Kris blushes)  
Kris: You pervert!  
Announcer: Would all entrants get ready please  
Noelle: I'll show you how cool I can be.

(She looks at the ocean)

Noelle:(Thinking) The waves are rough today  
(Noelle draws a heart with the pearl pencil and blows the paper for good luck)  
(A darkner senses it)  
?: I see it. I see it. The thing born from the light. The one that rules the light. I can't let it slip away  
(Noelle's beach volleyball team were winning with 20-18)  
Announcer: Amazing! The Reindeer, led by none other than Noelle Holiday, are truly amazing! That's Noelle for you. Awesome!  
Kris:(Thinking) How cool!  
(Noelle looks at the waves)  
Noelle:(Thinking) The waves...  
(The waves swallowed Noelle up)  
Announcer: Looks like the waves swallowed her up. She's not coming up? Life guard  
Kris: Noelle!

(Everyone ran)  
Kris:(Thinking) This storm... It's just like the one from that time!  
Ralsei: Kris, where are you going?  
(Temmie looks at the pearl radar)  
Temmie:(Thinking) What? The radars picking up the traces of two pearls.  
(Kris ran into the water)  
Kris:(Thinking) Nobody can see me here. It's safe  
(He sang a short tune, turning him into light form)  
Kris:(Thinking) Noelle, please be safe.  
(A diamond shaped rock hit him)  
Kris: What a strong rock!  
(He heard a tune. He ran over to it)  
Kris: There's a melody coming from over there!  
(It was Noelle! Being held by a strange diamond snake)  
Kris: Noelle! Who are you? Give her back!  
Ruddin: So you're the owner of this pearl. I've been waiting for you. So I can make you and your companion mine!  
(Ruddin throws diamonds at Kris)  
Kris: What are you doing?  
Kris:(Thinking) Ugh... I can't forgive him  
(Noelle wakes up)  
Noelle: This voice  
(Noelle sees the light she saw seven years ago)  
Noelle: The light from that time!  
(She threw the pencil pearl at Kris)  
Noelle: Catch!  
Ruddin: What are you doing?  
(Kris catches the pencil, which turns into a sword. He became coporeal, wearing a warrior suit. He can also, in his peripheral vision, see a vertical bar saying MP 0%)  
Kris:(Thinking) Is this me?  
(Some music plays)  
(Kris wields the sword. He attacks the enemy, but it wasn't enough.)  
Kris: How on earth do I defeat him?  
?: Sing. Sing, warrior.  
Kris: Who is that?  
(Kris recognises the music playing. It was a battle remix of the Legend)  
Kris:(Thinking) I can hear the melody again? I can sing! Wait for me, Noelle, because I'll save you no matter what.

Once, light and dark lived in peace  
Then dark had shattered harmony  
Brought a great calamity  
To the dying earth of fear

Only then shining with hope  
Shall appear the seven heroes  
Seal the fountain, banish foes  
And be reborn in the storm of the coast

Seven pearls of light bring the light of day  
and face the light of true  
Their eyes on the ball, injustice will fall  
They'll defeat the dark all through

The seven pearls will travel side by side  
Through the dark domain  
The light of the rainbow together  
All will stop the rain

(Kris saw that the MP levels were going up. The waves disappeared)  
Ruddin: Damn you, you impudent little...  
Kris:(Dealing the final blow) Courage Spin Pitch! How about an encore!  
(Ruddin fled.)  
Kris: He disappeared.

(Kris brought Noelle to some cape)  
Kris: Noelle  
(He noticed a pearl disguised as a pencil)  
Kris: This pearl... You are...  
(Noelle woke up)  
Noelle: So it was you after all.  
Kris: Oh!  
Noelle: You saved me again  
Kris: It was thanks to you, too  
Kris:(Thinking) Noelle  
Noelle: You were crying that time, too  
Kris: I've found you at last!  
Ralsei:(Off screen) Noelle?  
(Ralsei saw Kris)  
Ralsei: So It's you, Kris...

* * *

As always, let me know if you want more


	2. Chapter 2

I won't do character Haikus. I originally planned for Lancer to be Eriru but it's Hathy. Anyways, I do not own deltarune or Mermaid Melody. I just own the ideas that combine the two.

* * *

Kris:(Narrating) There is a reputation about a mother and a son who work at the Pearl Baths. But at the place, there lies a secret  
Toriel: Are you two listening?! You guys wen to the ocean and skied work on Sunday, huh? What will you guys do if you get caught? As punishment, go and clean up the bathtubs. You too, Ralsei!  
Ralsei: Why me?  
Kris:(Shout singing while hitting Ralsei with a broom) RALSEI IS A MENDACIOUS UNTRUTHFUL LIGHTNER!(Ralsei: Kya! That is dangerous Kris)  
Ralsei: Why do you sound like a monster("No offence Tori") even with your pearl! My ears hurt! Are you really considered a Lightner?  
Kris: How rude!  
(Kris pushed Ralsei in the water)  
Kris: You are also a lightner! Why is it wrong to sing like that?  
(Kris sings a short tune, turning Ralsei into a light)  
Ralsei: What's your problem?  
Kris: We might be seen or discovered by the humans! Like if we change within a song, it is a secret. That would be bad  
(Ralsei hums another short tune, turning Kris into light)  
Ralsei: Shut up monster!  
(Kris falls into the water)  
Kris: Oh you did it now!  
Ralsei: Monster!  
(They cat fought)  
(Temmie comes in)  
Temmie: WhAT arE yUO ToO doInG? DiDn't yOu twO unDerStAnD tOIrEl's lecTurE A whIle agO? beLow thE raInboW, yoU twO aRe twO of tHe DELTA WARRIORS  
(Temmie gets hit by a fireball)  
Kris:(While drying himself off) My role as a DELTA WARRIOR...  
Toriel: Listen Kris, this might be a little early to say now but... lately there has been a few troubles in the WORLD OF LIGHT. It has been one disaster after another and we don't know what else is happening in the other countries. They why you need to find the 5 remaining DELTA WARRIOR so that you guys can gather the powers of the 7 pearls and call upon LUCE VULPES, the god of the rainbow  
Kris: No way, I'm the DELTA WARRIORS of the humans? Hey, hey! Ralsei, you know you are a DELTA WARRIOR, right? What are you the protector of  
Ralsei: Eh?  
(He throws his pearl, disguised as a crayon at Kris)  
Ralsei: Why is it that the Blue Delta warrior is always envious of others  
(They cat fought again)  
Ralsei: What are you doing!  
Kris: I didn't do anything!  
Temmie: YoU tWO!  
(Temmie gets hit by a fireball again)  
Toriel: Go outside and clean up!

(Kris and Ralsei were outside)  
Kris: It was because of you that we got scolded  
Ralsei: That's because you're a terrible princess, Kris!  
Kris: What?!  
Ralsei: Want a fight  
(Kris was about to hit Ralsei with the broom when someone stopped him)  
?: Hold  
(It was Noelle!)  
Noelle: That's dangerous  
Kris: Noelle!  
Noelle: So this bath house is your home? I go to the beach for the spring festival and I seem to pass this store many times.  
Kris: There's a spring festival here?  
Noelle: Hey... Let's go together!  
(Kris blushed)  
Kris: Alright sure!  
Kris:(Thinking) Even when the pearl is gone, she still has the notebook

(Later)  
Kris: I think I will confess to Noelle on the day of the festival. You'll go with me, right?  
Ralsei: Nope!  
Kris: Why not? Last time, you helped out  
Ralsei: That was to get along with you, Kris and don't forget, Noelle is a Greyner  
Kris: That's because she remembered me even after 7 years.  
Ralsei: Then I'll tell you! If a lightner told their feelings to a greyner, they'll become pure energy!

(Meanwhile, in the dark castle)  
?: You failed to capture the lightner, didn't you  
Ruddin: I'm so sorry, King of Spades, but that kind of thing happened  
(A heart shaped tentacle monster appeared)  
Hathy: You're so stupid, Ruddin! You came back empty-handed  
King of Spades: Hmm... Then Hathy... I will lead the next mission to you. And in order to rule over the world, we need to have LUCE VULPES's ower. Thats why the seven pearls of the DELTA WARRIORS are needed  
(Hathy glares)  
Hathy: I'm leaving!  
Ruddin:(Thinking) She worries me

(At the spring festival, Kris was waiting for Noelle)  
Noelle: sorry I made you wait  
(Kris turns around)  
Kris:(Happily) No...  
(Noelle was surrounded by guys)  
Noelle: I caught by these guys  
Kris: Ah..  
Guy 1: Want to participate in the karaoke tournament?  
Guy 2: I want to hear Noelle sing!3  
Noelle: Kris!  
Kris:(Jealous) Okay fine! I can hang around with Ralsei then!  
(He runs away. He remembers Ralsei saying "Don't forget, Noelle is a Greyner")  
Kris:(Thinking) Stupid Noelle

(Meanwhile, Ralsei was looking for Kris)  
Ralsei: Where are you, Kris  
(He bumps into a human.)  
?: Hey, are you alright?  
(Ralsei blushes)  
Ralsei: yes...  
(They give a heart shape to Ralsei)  
?:Here, I'll give this to you. I got it from the Karaoke tournament. You are a junior high schooler right? It's getting late so go home, alright  
(They left)  
(Ralsei stares at them)

(Meanwhile)  
Kris:(Thinking) Noelle isn't here. Should I go home?  
Noelle: Waiting for someone? Finally I got rid of them  
Kris: Hmph! I'm gonna go home now so shouldn't you go with those hot guys that you're around with?  
(Noelle grabs Kris)  
Kris: What are you doing?!  
Noelle: The one who I promised to go out with was you!  
Kris: Noelle...  
One of the guys from before: Ah! There she is!  
Noelle: This is bad  
(Noelle grabs Kris's hand)  
Noelle: Let's hurry!

(They arrived at a beach)  
(They lied down)  
Kris: Wah! I'm so tired~~! This feels good  
Kris:(Thinking) This beach... It's the same place where I saved Noelle  
(Doki...Doki...Doki...Doki...)  
Noelle: You know... I heard a very pretty voice from this shore. Even now, I still won't forget that voice. That was the day.  
(Doki...Doki...Doki...)  
Kris:(Off-key) ONCE LIGHT AND DARK LIVED IN PEACE  
Noelle: Yuck! What's with that voice  
Kris:(Continued from the last line) TO The dying... earth of...  
Kris: I'm going home!  
Noelle: Wait! I'll escort you!  
Kris: I'll go home by myself!  
(He runs off. He remembers how Ralsei said "If a lightner told their feelings to a greyner, they'll become pure energy!")  
Kris:(Thinking) Why?! Why can't I tell me feelings?! I don't get it... Tell me, Ralsei...  
(Noelle takes the notebook out)  
Noelle: Shit...  
(She looks out over yonder)  
Noelle: Where are you

(Meanwhile, Hathy was hosting the Karaoke comtest)  
Hathy:(Thinking) I will now announce the information, since lightners love to sing. I am so smart!  
Hathy: Now let's sing!  
(The audience stared at her)

(Meanwhile, Ralsei was in his apartment, thinking about the human he met)  
Ralsei: Somehow, I might have given Kris a hard time, but that person was really wonderful  
(He remembers his kingdom being destroyed)

(Flashback)

Ralsei's Helper: Ralsei, please escape away from here!  
Ralsei: What is happening?  
Ralsei's helper: Ralsei! Please get out of here and fulfill your destiny be finding the 6 other DELTA WARRIORS  
(The kingdom got destroyed)  
Ralsei: NOOOOO!

(Flashback end)

(Ralsei cried)  
(Kris knocked on Ralsei's door)  
Kris: Ralsei, are you there?  
(Meanwhile...)  
Hathy: I found it! I found it! This time it is the beautiful pearl of darkness  
(Ralsei gets attacked)  
Kris: Ralsei!  
Ralsei: Kris!  
Hathy: Oh! Another pearl has come out! I am really good...  
Kris: Who are you?  
Hathy: I... (flip)am... (flip)the great...(flip)  
Hathy: Hathy! 3 Nice to meet you  
(Kris sees Hathy spin)  
Kris: A friend?  
Ralsei: another idiot arrives and its making my head hurt...  
Kris: That's so cruel! I understand! You don't want me to save you?  
(Kris transforms into warrior forme)  
Kris: I'll purify you with a Pichi Pichi Voice Spring Festival Live Start!

Once, light and dark lived in peace  
Then dark had shattered harmony  
Brought a great calamity  
To the dying earth of fear

Only then shining with hope  
Shall appear the seven heroes  
Seal the fountain, banish foes  
And be reborn in the storm of the coast

(Kris attacks. Hathy dodges)  
Kris: She dodged!  
Ralsei: Watch this, Kris!  
(Ralsei transforms into mage form. His crayon transforms into a scarf)  
Ralsei: Heal Pacify Pitch!  
Kris:(Jealous) Wow. He's so cute!  
Kris: Ralsei, You're all set up! I am here too so don't forget.  
Kris: Alright then...  
Kris and Ralsei: The encore is now for the Pichi Pichi Duet

Seven pearls of light bring the light of day  
and face the light of true  
Their eyes on the ball, injustice will fall  
They'll defeat the dark all through

The seven pearls will travel side by side  
Through the dark domain  
The light of the rainbow together  
All will stop the rain

Hathy: Ahh! This sucks! They are so cute that it is making me mad...  
(Hathy falls asleep)

(Noelle was looking for Kris when she heard a voice)

?:When the light is running low And the shadows start to grow And the places that you know Seem like fantasy  
Noelle: This voice...  
(It's the Light that saved her)

There's a light inside your soul  
That's still shining in the cold  
With the truth  
The promise in our hearts  
Don't forget  
I'm with you in the dark

Noelle: How can I meet you? I... love... you...  
Kris: Me.. Me too from the day we met... You were in my heart. Search for me... surely... you'll find me

(The next day)  
Kris: Ralsei! You fell in love with a greyner?!  
Ralsei: Yeah~~!  
Kris: What is with you when you just told me to give up?  
(The human Ralsei met came up)  
?: You, are that boy from the spring festival...  
Chara: I am Chara Cocorho, who will be the school's music teacher. Nice to meet you.  
(Ralsei blushes)  
Kris:(Thinking) Ralsei?  
(Noelle walks up)  
Noelle: Hey! Sorry about yesterday  
Kris: Noelle!  
Noelle: I did something big yesterday, huh?  
(She sees someone)  
Noelle: Hey! That's the person  
Kris: Hmm? I didn't know there was a teacher like them in the school  
(It was a lizard monster with black hair wearing a jacket)  
Noelle: Isn't she the foreign exchange student?


End file.
